many types of passion
by Greenclover78
Summary: an amuto oneshot about their yummy love


Authors note: oh! That was fun writing it out! Ok I'm bluespade 78 nice to meet you this is my first story so I'm new at this. Ok so this will probably turn into a series of one-shots its starts out kinda valentinesdayish but I hope you support me and my stories!

IMPORTANT NOTES:

Amu: 17 Ikuto:19

If you haven't written b4 trust me its hard to write 2000 words!

A starting dance

I walked up to the dresser glancing in my mirror, my eyes ran over myself as comments popped up into my head "luscious pink hair, soft amber eyes, full grown in body and boys falling all over me" but, I wasn't happy… and I knew why. It had been three years THREE whole years of no teasing no pervyness and most importantly three years with no sapphire eyes staring back at me. I missed him.

FLASH BACK

"See you later, _Amu,"_

"See ya, pervert,"

"At least I don't stare at people while they sleep,"

"THAT'S IT GET OUT" I threw him out locking the sliding glass door.

END FLASH BACK

If I could have changed that night I would have run out hugged him and screamed ' No! don't leave I love you Ikuto' but it was too late he had left with out saying good bye and it had been three years in that time I had realized a very important thing. I, Hinamori Amu, loved Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Not just some kiddy crush like Tease. But full blown love.

I stepped away from the mirror and whispered "But I'll never see him again," I saw a single tear down my face but thinking about him made me numb so I couldn't feel its warmth.

*ring ring*

I picked up the phone

" Amu, I'm ready let's go," Rima said bluntly into the receiver

"Ok, be there soon," I replied just as bluntly almost mocking her

*click*

I hung up the phone grabbed my purse and ran out the door the heart hop ( A/N: a valentines day high school dance otherwise known as turnabout or turnaround) was coming in to marrow and Rima and I had procrastinated on getting our dresses. I hopped into Rima's car as we drove to the mall as we got there we walked into the main dress shop _a petite dejuner_ (A/N: I have no clue what that means I'm trying to be fancy) I was surrounded by all of the dresses when I felt Rima burning up next to me.

"Ouch Rima you're burning me!"

"LET'S GO!" She yelled

I slightly giggled this was going to be a long day.

~3 hours later~

Ok, that was definitely not as bad as I thought I would be we finished and bought our dresses after two and a half hours and now we were heading home in Rima's limo Rima had gotten a jaw droppingly beautiful turquoise bejeweled full length dress and I had gotten a full length burgundy dress with a slit down the side so my leg could pop out and the straps came down creating a pentagonal neckline with a jeweled line beneath the bust. I loved it. (Pick on profile)

"It's been three years," Rima said with slight sympathy. I knew what she meant but I acted surprised anyway.

"Three years since what?"

"Amu," she said angrily but with a hint of sympathy "you don't keep boyfriends for over a month, you only go to dances if you're alone and you talk about him indirectly yet constantly" at this pint she peaked in anger "Amu, he's not coming back. Ikuto left it's been three years GET OVER HIM!"

"I know," a single tear slid down my face

"Amu, I'm sorry." She hugged me just as we got to my house "Were still going carpooling right?"

"Mmm" I replied I shut the car door and walked in the house closing the door I ran into my room and out onto my balcony as I let three years of unshed tears come out. Screaming into the dark I wanted. No needed him back I loved him and nothing could ever change that. "IKUTO!!!" I screamed "Come to heart hop with me" I mumbled in a barley audible whisper. I knew it wouldn't work but I felt better knowing I had tried. I walked back into my room not knowing that someone had listened.

~IKUTO POV~

I watched her run out on the balcony 'Perfect' I thought when I realized something was wrong she was…. Crying. I had an almost unbearable urge to go and comfort her but I knew it was better to stay back until I knew why she was crying.

"IKUTO!!!" she screamed

I tensed as I thought she had seen me, but she was looking in the complete opposite direction. Then I heard her mumble the smallest sentence.

"come to heart hop with me"

'Come to heart hop eeh' I thought I hopped away devising a plan.

~AMU POV~

The next morning I woke up my pillow was just slightly damp 'wow' I thought I must have cried in my sleep.

I got up '11:00 am great just what I need' I got up and showered did my hair into a messy bun with pieces falling out on my face. I put on my make up and slipped into my slightly revealing dress. 'steki' I told my self twirling around in front of my full sized mirror. 5 pm read the clock man I took a long time to get ready so I put on my heels and waited drawing, writing or playing with Ran, Miki and Suu until 6:01 when Rima and Nagiko came in the car.

"By, mom," I yelled as I ran to meet them in the car

"Hey amu," they said in unison

"hey guys," I said back

We sat and chatted Nagiko told me I looked great and got a wack in the head from Rima. We got to the school at 6:05. Nagiko and Rima went on ahead, as I walked into the room behind them. Alone.

~Ikuto POV~

I walked into the dance at 5:40 'What a weird time to start a dance' I thought. Girls came over and asked me to dance I ignored them. They weren't who I came her for. At 6:06 she walked in. The dress was absolutely stunning it accentuated all of her new curves and… WHAT?!?!? A slit in the skirt. I'd have to tease her about that later. It turns out I wasn't the only one enjoying her new curves, God who knows what any of these pervs could do to her. But not ME she'd enjoy what I'd do to her (a/n: HAYOHH!!!) I watched her walk over to the wall she stood there waiting. Damn. For my plan she had to be dancing.

~AMU POV~

I stood on the wall, waiting. I mean seriously I saw all the guys ogling me and my voluptuous curves (A/N: I crack my self up!) why wouldn't they just ask me to dance. Then FINALLY the gentleman of our class, Domoto Kaito (mm) asked me for the dance dying to get off the wall I said "yes"

~IKUTO POV~

Good. Plans in action time to go. I grabbed a random girls hand and go onto the dance floor.

~AMU POV~

**We were **dancing quite gracefully. actually. I knew how to dance quite well but I wasn't sure if he knew I could. As a matter of fact I didn't realize the song had changed twice already until I heard a tango like song come on instead of the "normal" dance music I had been hearing. Not expecting anything to happen I closed my eyes as he released me to twirl me.

When I took 'his' hand again it wasn't his It was different, bigger this guy put me back into dancing position. Just than realized it wasn't him the position I was in now was different than before. I was about to open my eyes when. I stopped. I knew who held me this way. I knew who mysterious aura this was is. I inhaled. I knew this scent. Tears started welling up in my eyes, there were too many things in common. 'No but it can't be Amu you know this he's not here it's been three freakin years. '

'he' dipped me I could feel his hand slide up my leg to my upper thigh as I shot open my eyes. No one could touch me like that.

" My, my Amu you've grown" ikuto said sensually.

"Ikuto," I screamed throwing myself into his arms.

" so you missed me, did you now _Amu_" I knew he was annoying me but I couldn't say anything I just let the tears run down my face staining his suit.

By this point most of the people at the dance were staring at us. But I didn't care! I loved him and he came back to me! I was still sobbing when I felt my feet lift off the floor.

~Ikuto POV~

I was overly exited to see her especially with her 'New Curves' (A/N: sorry I gotta make him who he is even if it ruins the moment) but every one was looking at me like I had just committed some hennas crime. Well all except Amu's old friends what were there names… oh ya Rima, Nagiko, Yaya and Kukai. They were all smiling except Kukai giving me thumbs up. I knew I couldn't stay here so I picked her off up the ground bridal style, as the weird looks I go still continued I was hoping she was crying tears of joy. I stepped out of the auditorium and on to the gazebo I put Amu down and pulled her face away from my badly stained shirt and said

" I missed you"

~AMUS POV~

"I missed you" he whispered. I wiped away the tears.

"I ... I missed you too, why are you back?"

" Too see you. Youre the only one who still generally cars for me now,"

"Thank you," I was done crying by now as he bent down and extended his hand.

"Shall we dance?" Ikuto said in a sweet voice.

I took his hand in mine and we started to swing. At first it was like a box waltz back step, side step then he twirled ma and before I knew it we were both dancing an almost tango like dance. (A/N: w/o all the touchin and stuff ) When the end of the song came he dipped me, I was looking for his intoxicating eyes but when I found them they were looking straight at my chest.

"Ah! Ikuto!" I whisper yelled

" Ya now Amu you really have grown,"

I came up from the dip and turned away knowing I was now a brilliant shade of red.

"A-And I thought you had changed," 'damn, stutter' I thought

"But you wouldn't have missed me as much if you knew I had changed, isn't that rite _Amu._"

He walked up to me put his hands on both my shoulders and pushed me around so I was facing him. He smirked seeing that I still was a nice shade of fuchsia. He took one of his arms off my shoulder and put it on my back and took the hand that was on my shoulder n=and wrapped it all the way around (his arms were like an upside down T on her back)

"Ikuto, W-What are you doing?" he kicked my legs out from under me and I fell back into his arms which caught me.

"We never finished our dance," I didn't no, couldn't say anything so I just noded. He pulled me up and he took my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He took his hands and wrapped then around my hips and we started to sway with the music.

"I missed you, _Amu"_

"Oh really, what did you miss, _Ikuto_?" I giggled pronouncing his name funny I was sure that gave him a bit of arousal. But to my surprise has answered seriously.

"I missed how easy you are to tease, I missed your blush," he lifted his hand and stroked my chin, making me blush a strawberry red. "I also missed your strawberry smell," he leaned his head in only leaving an inch between our lips. I could feel his breath tickling my lips. "But most of all, I missed my chance to do this,"

He closed the gap between our lips, at first I felt shocked but then I caught my self and started to kiss back slowly but still noticeable, when we finally broke for air Ikuto said.

"Oh Amu, you don't know how long I wanted to do that," A tear of joy slid down my face when I said,

"Ikuto the reason I was so happy you came back is because, um… well… I love you!" he slid his hand back down in my waist and whispered.

"Amu, I love you too." I dug my face into his chest and asked him.

"Never leave me, please?"

"I won't, Amu I promise,"

That's where I stood and didn't want to leave his arms. Ever. And neither did he.

The end.

Please tell me what you think! And what I did wrong so I can fix it! I love constructive criticism! and ideas are fun too you never know if I could use them in a future one shot! Thank you for your time!


End file.
